Teacher's Pet
by DaRkLyCaNrOkU
Summary: Sosuke is Kaname's history teacher but they both begin to have feelings for each other, they have an age gap that could cause him his job, but does Sosuke really care?
1. Chapter 1

"Now when the bombs hit pearl harbor, that was the straw that broke the camel's back, And caused the United States to enter World War II." A tall man paced in front of his class all the while smiling, Sosuke Sagara the top Social Studies teacher in Greenhill High. His crazed black hair was pushed back by his large slightly tanned hand. His students frantically wrote notes trying to prepare for the huge test that was coming up, A young man raised his hand and coughed. "Uh Mr. Sagara, what else will be on the test." He smiled and slowly pulled off his glasses, giving everyone a show of his mysterious grey eyes. He took the end of his white dress shirt and wiped the lenses, "Well class, on the test it will mostly be World War II, but I might throw in some World War I." The classed all moaned in displeasure and Sosuke chuckled. The bell rang and he clapped his hands together, and smiled. "Have a great break, make sure to study." All of the teens left and another tall man stepped into the room. "Mr. Sagara." Sosuke looked over at the door and smirked. "Principal Cromwell, what brings you to my class." The principal smiled and called outside of the door. "Well you see we have this wonderful young lady who just moved here and wants one of her electives to be your class, do you have any room?" Sosuke looked at the young teen and his heart skipped a beat. Her long blue hair went down to her nicely toned back, her eyes were a beautiful hazel that shone with an innocence that warmed Sosuke's heart.

She extended her hand and smiled "My name is Kaname Chidori." Sosuke smiled and shook her hand, He gave her another once over noticing a ring on her left finger, he'd have to ask her about that. "Well nice to meet you Ms. Chidori, I'm Mr. Sagara. I teach War history." She smiled and retracted her hand, Sosuke smiled at the principal. "Sure I have enough room and I'll be glad to have her in my class." Mr. Cromwell chuckled and smiled. "Good, oh and Mr. Sagara is a wonderful teacher and coach." Kaname Tilted her head to the side. "What's does he coach?" "Well he's a gym teacher and the girl's softball coach." Kaname's eyes lit up and she giggled. "In my old school I used to play." Sosuke's grin grew larger and he laughed, sitting on the edge of his desk he crossed his arms. "You should check the team out, were number one in the county." Kaname nodded and the principal lightly touched her shoulder. "Well we should be heading back now, her mother is still filling out some paper work." Kaname nodded and Sosuke hopped off the desk and grabbed a piece of paper. "Well, here Ms. Chidori if you need to contact me here is my email and my AOL screen name." Kaname laughed. "You have AIM?" He nodded and she walked out leaving Sosuke to slouch on his desk, he felt like a teenage boy after talking to his crush. He felt his face get warmer and he laughed it off, she was way too young for him. He was twenty-seven and she probably just started high-school, he sighed and erased his chalkboard. "If only."

Kaname walked slowly with the principal, still shocked that her future gym teacher and elective teacher was so hot. His grey eyes were burned into her memory, his strong hand sliding across her own small hand. Her face grew warm and blush appeared on her face, the thought of his deep voice floated into her mind. She knew he was way older than her, probably in his forties; most men now days could look so young but can be so old. But she could dream and fantasize right? When she made it back to her mother, she saw the look of apparent stress on her face. Her father still lived in Japan, her mother's job demanded that she moved back to Japan with him, since her husband was her boss. Kaname was to live on her own here in America. Her mother stood and smiled at her daughter. "Are you sure you want to do this you can wait till college to move here." Kaname shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about me mom, I'm 18, I can handle myself." Her mother hugged her and sighed. "It's just I feel bad that you have to do your whole senior year without us here." Kaname looked at the ground and replied bitterly. "You guys would hardly be there any way." Her mother sighed and picked up her purse, she nodded at the principal and both Kaname and she left the office. They quietly drove back to Kaname's new house and she parked. She turned off the engine and sighed. "Honey, I'm sorry that we haven't been there but it has to be done." Kaname nodded and twiddled her thumbs, her mother sighed for the hundredth time. "There is a credit card on your counter, don't worry about your bills we have them covered and that card is filled up to the max." Kaname nodded and got out of the car, she waved goodbye to her mother and walked inside _her_ house.

Tired. That's the only word for it, Sosuke threw his keys on the kitchen table sighing to himself. The house was large for someone who lived by himself, his microwave clock blinking at him showing him that he got home late, again. He was way too busy writing up tests for his students and sliding off to thoughts of that Kaname girl. He hardly got any work done, He now loosened his tie and threw it on the back of his couch. He flopped on his couch and search for the remote; flicking through what seemed to be a million channels he found nothing on. He slowly got of the couch and dragged himself to his study, his computer stood on his desk proudly and millions of CD case were stacked beside the monitor. He sat down and clicked his AIM account, signing in he had five new emails, he sighed none of his High school or college buddies were on. _Bing._ "huh?" A message popped up stating, 'Would you like to receive a message from LycanGirl?' He raised an eyebrow and clicked 'yes':

_LycanGirl: Hi_

_Lt. Sagara: uh hi?_

_LycanGirl: You don't know who I am?_

_Lt. Sagara: Should I?_

_LycanGirl: I'll give u a guess_

_LycanGirl: I have blue hair and I met you today_

_Lt. Sagara: Ms. Chidori, wow srry I'm slow lol _

_LycanGirl: It's k, how r u?_

_Lt. Sagara: I'm tired, had to make up some tests_

_LycanGirl: I'm srry_

_Lt. Sagara: Not ur fault, wat about u?_

_LycanGirl: I just moved into my new house_

_Lt. Sagara: wow wouldn't ur parents get mad if you called it ur house?_

_Lt. Sagara: they do own it _

_LycanGirl: no they don't I do, I live alone_

Sosuke froze and shook his head, how could that girl live on her own, mother and father were alive, if she just started school that would make her fourteen. Way too young to live alone.

_Lt. Sagara: aren't u a little young live on your own?_

_LycanGirl: lol no I'm 18 going on 19_

Sosuke froze for the second time during this conversation, he smiled to himself. He mentally cheered himself for actually finding this girl attractive and not having her be jail bait.

_Lt. Sagara: wow your older than I thought_

_LycanGirl: Really and how old did u think I was?_

_Lt. Sagara: uh like 14 or 15, I thought u were a freshman_

_LycanGirl: WTF! Lol no well I can tell that ur are like 40 sumthin _

_Lt. Sagara: I AM NOT THAT OLD!_

_LycanGirl: 30 sumthin? _

_Lt. Sagara: NO! I just turned 27_

_LycanGirl: WAT!_

_Lt. Sagara: yup _

_LycanGirl: wow I did think you looked young but not that young_

The conversation went on all through the night, it left Sosuke in stitches from all the jokes or funny situation her life has been, they told each other about almost everything. Until it hit one in the morning.

_LycanGirl: Well I'm getting tired so I'll talk to you later_

_Lt. Sagara: Aw, okay well see ya_

_LycanGirl: Byez_

_Lt. Sagara: grin Byez_

_LycanGirl has signed off_

Sosuke also signed off and light headily walked to his room, he didn't know what was wrong with him till he looked down at his pants. "Shit" He was hard, he sighed and threw himself onto his bed. He looked down at it again and groaned, he hasn't masturbated since he was in High School, for that matter he never even, well you get the picture. Being in the army, war didn't allow you such pleasures such as 'getting ass' as his friend Kurtz used to say. He pulled off his work pants and threw them into his closet wondering if he should put on his pajama pants, deciding against it he pulled of his shirt and gasped as the air hit his bare chest. Scars were all along his chest, and he wiped off the makeup the covered the cross shaped scar on his left cheek. He sat solemnly on his bed and gave himself a small smile. "Might as well take care of this."

The light, shone through his window, waking him up from his very exotic dream. He groaned and sat up, he felt something dried up on his chest and he growled. Jumping to his feet and quickly turned on his shower. He forgot to wash off his aftermath of his hard-on, "I musta fell asleep right after it." He looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing his boxers which proved his theory right, he then stepped into the hot shower. He had nothing to do today so he stood what seemed to be an hour or two in the shower, just letting the water roll down his nicely toned body. He turned off the water and a shaky hand awkwardly searched outside of the glass doors for a towel, until someone handed him one. "Oh thank you." He got the water out of his eyes and froze, who the hell was in his house. He pulled open the glass doors and stared blankly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There she stood; his best friend and next door neighbor Tessa Tesstarossa, She now had her eyes covered and he sighed. "Damn Tessa you scared the shit out of me." She laughed and walked out of the bathroom and yelled to him. "Well, I'm sorry you didn't answer your phone this morning so I thought you were dead." Sosuke walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "So not answering my phone automatically means I'm dead." She nodded and he pushed her on his bed and walked into his closet, he pulled on his jeans and smiled. "As you can see I alive and well." She laughed and threw a pillow at him. "You could have answered your phone, unless you had a little action last night."

Sosuke shook his head and walked into his bathroom. "No, you know I'm a virgin." "Then what's this white stuff on the bed?" He blanched, he forgot to clear his bed. "It's nothing probably, maybe some drool." He dried off his hair and sprayed some AXE on. "So what did you call me for." "Oh don't change the subject on me now Sosuke, who did you fuck?" He growled. "I didn't fuck anyone!" She smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Aw so little Sosuke jacked off?" He blushed and pushed her off. "Where's your man Tessa?" Tessa was not into Sosuke, which at first didn't seem like it; she said he was like a brother or a very close guy 'friend'. " Oh he's at work right now I thought I'd bug you." She smiled and ran her hands over his chest, Sosuke and her always played like this but nothing ever anymore serious; she had been planning on asking her boyfriend to marry her. "Well thank you Tessa, but I have to put a shirt on now."

Tessa pouted. "Aw but I like you better without a shirt." He smiled and kissed on her cheek as he went to his closet. Tessa sat on his bed and laughed. "So who did you jack off for? I mean who got you all hard?" Sosuke sighed and laid his head against the wood door. "I can't really tell you, you'd probably get all weirded out." She laughed. "Sosuke how long have we know each other." "Three years" She walked over to the closet and pulled him out of it. "When have I ever been weirded out by something?" "Never" She smiled and sat back on his bed. "Fine but don't tell anyone." "Ok." He sat next to her and sighed. "I met this girl yesterday at work." "Damn I thought it would be a guy." He stared at her incredulously. "Never mind, a new teacher?" He sighed. "No a new student." Everything was silent.

" Please don't tell me you're a pedophile." He shook his head. "No she is 18 and about to be 19." She sighed and laughed. "For a second there I was about to shoot you. So okay young but not jail young." Sosuke smiled and stood up. "So your not freaked by it?" She shook her head and stood also, smoothing out her hair she hugged him. "Good luck with that Sosuke, oh I just wanted to tell you that today I would be asking Jesse to marry me." Sosuke's eyes lit up. "That's wonderful I wish you luck, Tess." She smiled. "Thanks Sosuke." He nodded and she left his room and his house, leaving Sosuke alone. "Let me clean this bed first then I'll go out." He folded up his sheets and tossed them into the washer and picked up his car keys while walking out the door.

Kaname yawned and rolled over in her bed, lightly gasping when her back popped. She slid over her bed and walked slowly into her bathroom. "Maybe a quick shower, will wake me up." The rest of the morning was uneventful, she grabbed he car keys and credit card and headed for the door.

She now sat in the Starbucks sipping on her coffee, she gasped lightly as she saw her new teacher Mr. Sagara parking his red Honda Civic. He stepped into the Starbucks and smiled at the cashier, "Hi, uh I'll like a large black coffee nothing special." He pulled out his wallet and looked at the window where Kaname was sitting. "Well if it isn't Ms. Chidori." Kaname lightly blushed and smiled, Sosuke grabbed his coffee and stood next to her table. "Mind if I sit here with you?" She shook her and pushed out a seat for him. "So Mr. Sagara what brings you to Starbucks?" He shrugged and sipped his hot coffee. "Just waking up I guess, I need coffee its my obsession." Kaname giggled and she gazed at his left cheek noticing it was a little chalky to be skin. Was he wearing make up. She shrugged off the thought and smiled at him, He grinned and looked at her left finger and noticed the ring again. "So are you married?" Her eyes widened and she shook her head feverishly. "Oh God no!" He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I thought you were, you know being eighteen and living in a house with no parents." He watched as she calmed down and took a sip of her coffee. "So I thought you were married, maybe a boyfriend?" She frowned and shook her head. "Uh no, not anymore at least."

**Flashback:  
**

_ Kaname sighed as the last box in her room was packed, a lone tear dropped from her eye. There was a small knock at the door and Kaname turned and lowly whispered. "Come in." A tall teenage boy walked in her room, his red hair gelled back and his green eyes held concern. "Kaname, I came to tell you my answer?" She turned to face him, her right hand twisting the small silver ring on her left hand. "So are you gonna be able to do that?" He smiled and nodded. "Sure I can baby." He hugged her as she burst into tears, Kaname pulled away and smiled. "I'll call you everyday, and I'll get a webcam, and during all the breaks I'll come down to visit you." He nodded and gave her one more kiss. "I love you baby and you can trust me, I'll stay true to you." She nodded and repeated what he said. He left the room and she walked him to the door and waved.  
_

_ The next day Kaname and her mother where in gas station getting a snack for their flight. Kaname almost cried at all the memories that she had in the store, Her boyfriend hung out there. __She heard laughing outside the store and saw her boyfriend and his friends skateboarding. She ran out there to say hi to them when she saw him now hugging up on some girl, she brushed that thought off and thought of it as friendly; then they kissed…a romantic kiss…one he gave her yesterday. Kaname gasped and ran over to him, "WHY!" He turned toward her and jumped back from the other girl, "Kaname I thought you were gone, I…It's not what it looks like."_

_ Tears welled up in her eyes and she slapped him. "Forget it I know what you thought, why?" He looked into Kaname's eyes and sighed."Because I didn't want to miss you but I will I thought I could have someone to keep me company till you got back." Kaname cried and hugged him, she knew how he felt but what he did was wrong, he pulled away from her and kissed her hand and looked at the ring on her left finger. "Do still wanna keep that?" She nodded and sighed. "You might not be mine anymore but it will remind me that I did have a love." That day she left her home and came to America. _

**End Flashback:**

"Kaname, Kaname? You there?" She looked up to see Sosuke's large hand waving in front of her face she slightly blushed and stood up. "Uh I have to go I have some errands to run." He quickly stood with her and smiled. "Well okay, will you be online tonight?" She nodded and gave him a quick handshake. Sosuke wanted a hug. He gave her a light smile and headed for his car, leaving her to walk down the street alone. He sighed and abruptly opened the door, he violently sat down and turned the key. "I'm not supposed to have these feelings." The car slowly headed for the intersection and he drove away, Kaname grinned to herself as she seemed to float down the sidewalk. She froze and watched as his car pulled away leaving her wishing she said to stop.


End file.
